Love and lust
by lunaluv22
Summary: A few dabbles about Nigel and Windsor. There is slash so if you don't like don't read.


Love and lust

Just a few dabble about Nigel's and Windsor's relationship.

Present

Windsor expected his dad to take him out for his birthday. But he never expected to find Nigel tangled up in ribbon. Windsor felt himself drool; happy birthday son his dad said. Thank you daddy; this is the best present ever! He cried.

Dog

On a dare Nigel had to watch a video on the matting habits of dogs. At first he figured it wouldn't be so bad with Windsor watching it with him. You are never watching those videos again he muttered; as Windsor attempted to imamate what they'd seen in the video.

Word

One word was all it took to make Windsor behave. When it came to Nigel Windsor never could keep his hands to himself. But all Nigel had to do was say one name moosk; and Windsor's hands stayed in his lap.

Forgiveness

Windsor did everything he could think of; even drop to his knees. And beg Nigel to for give him.

Swim suit

I can't believe you dragged me here just to carry your bags Windsor said; as he fallowed Nigel into a store. What ever; hey should I buy this? Nigel asked; holding up a red Speedo. Windsor passed out from a nosebleed; I'll take that as a yes Nigel said leaning over Windsor.

Picture

When Windsor first met hoagie and Wally he didn't like them. But he changed his tune when they shared the black mail photo of Nigel's butt with him.

Hair

Windsor was so used to seeing Nigel bald; that he almost didn't recognize him when Nigel got surgery to make his hair grow back.

Lazar

Ow! Careful Nigel said; as Windsor placed ice bags on him. I hate seeing you in pain he said. I know; but not having to shave is so worth the pain lazar hair removal brings Nigel said smirking.

Towel

Windsor caught a cold; but it was worth hiding all the towels. So Nigel couldn't cover up after the two showered.

Protect

Don't worry I'll protect you Windsor said; as Nigel jumped into his arms to get away from a cockroach.

Rain

Windsor loved walking home in the rain; as he and Nigel shared an umbrella huddling together to keep dry.

Storms

Windsor didn't mind rain; but when it came to storms. He was scared stiff; he clung to Nigel as the storm rumbled outside. Easy, easy I'm here Nigel said comforting him.

Dragons

People oftened referred to Windsor and Nigel as dragons; because of their tempers. But moosk and hoagie knew they were just two kids. Who happened to have bad tempers.

Beat

Windsor didn't know how he fell asleep before he met Nigel; but now he couldn't imagine falling asleep without hearing Nigel's heartbeat.

Angel

Windsor why are you always staring at me? Nigel asked; because you're an angel Windsor told him simply.

Perfect

Windsor couldn't help but stare at Nigel as he slept; he's perfect just absolutely perfect he thought kissing Nigel.

Snow globe

Isn't it beautiful? Nigel asked; as he turned the snow globe over. And wound it; if it makes you smile then yes. Windsor said; as the snow globe played a melody.

Drag queen

If I didn't know better I'd think he was a girl Windsor thought; as Nigel twisted a riding crop in his gloved hands.

Smirk

You're a mess Nigel said; a playful smirk pulling at his lips. If I can see that smirk I'll do it again Windsor said; trailing a finger along Nigel's lips.

Ring

Windsor smirked at the shock on Nigel's face; as he presented him with the 10 carrot, ruby, and sat fire incrusted engagement ring. So is that a yes? He asked.

Dress

I love this one Nigel said; twirling in a red wedding dress. Then that's the one we'll get his mother said; admiring the dress.

I do

Just two little words I do; and Windsor was holding his new bride. I can't believe you really love me he whispered. Of course I do Nigel said; as Windsor lifted his veil and kissed him passionately.

Lucky

Windsor always thanked his lucky stars; when Nigel came back unharmed after a mission.

Leather

Nigel loved the look on Windsor's face; as he came out in a skin tight leather outfit.

Want

Windsor knew Nigel wanted to have a child; it was obvious by the way Nigel stared wantonly as they walked by the park.

Roses

Oh Windsor I can't believe you did this Nigel said; as he stared at the roses all around the room. How did you ever find them in all these colors? Let's just say if you know the right people you can find a rose in every color you can think of Windsor told him.


End file.
